


Coups de poings ou coups de folie ?

by Kuroe_Shizen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, Flintwood, Français | French, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Messy Kiss, Percy is the best friend, Rough Kissing, Saint valentin OS, Supposed to be a short story, Terrence is a good friend too, Two Shot, WIP, probably, putain de cravate, secret room, tout ça pour une cravate, wall pining
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroe_Shizen/pseuds/Kuroe_Shizen
Summary: Dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, Marcus joue avec une cravate. Le tissu est souple et agréable entre ses doigts.C'est son trophée. Il l'a piqué à Wood dans l'après-midi et c'est la preuve qu'il n'a pas halluciné. Et accessoirement que l'autre a dû se prendre le cognard de trop et que ça lui a grillé son seul neurone valide. Parce que Wood l'a embrassé.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 4





	Coups de poings ou coups de folie ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai récemment décidé de poster mes travaux sur ce site également et quoi de mieux que la première partie d'un Two-Shot sur mon OTP dans Harry Potter pour commencer ?

Dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, Marcus joue avec une cravate. Le tissu est souple et agréable entre ses doigts. C’est pas de la soie comme la sienne mais ça reste sympa. Par contre qu’est-ce que c’est criard comme couleur le rouge et or. C’est vrai, si on compare, toutes les autres maisons ont des couleurs plus sobres, à croire que Godric Gryffondor voulait qu’on puisse repérer les élèves de sa maison dans un champ à vingt mètres même de nuit. Ou alors il aimait beaucoup noël. Le vert, le bleu, même le jaune c’est certes distinctif mais c’était quand même moins tape à l’oeil, alors qu’une équipe de guignoles en rouge pétant sur des balais ça fait vite criard. En fait, plus il regardait ces couleurs, plus il se demandait s'il les aimait. Le rouge c’est stimulant, ça vous excite la rétine, et ça vous envoie des shoots d’adrénaline dans le sang, c’est la couleur du conflit. C’est tellement conflictuel que personne n’est d’accord sur l’interprétation du rouge : amour, luxure, violence, sang, danger, colère. En fait le rouge il aime bien. Le doré par contre ça fait too much. Trop clinquant. La richesse, la vraie, le luxe, ça se construit dans la sobriété.

En tout cas une chose est sûre cette cravate, il l’a, il la garde. C’est son trophée. Il l’a piqué à Wood dans l’après-midi et c’est la preuve qu’il n’a pas halluciné. Et accessoirement que l’autre a dû se prendre le cognard de trop et que ça lui a grillé son seul neurone valide.

Parce que Wood l’a embrassé. Et c’était totalement inattendu. Grisant mais foutrement inattendu. Et qu’il fallait vraiment être complètement con pour embrasser son meilleur ennemi quand la logique voudrait qu’on lui colle son poing dans la tronche. 

C’était pourtant une situation simple, ils en avaient vécu des dizaines depuis le début de leur rivalité. Le point de départ ? Il n’avait toujours pas digéré la défaite contre Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que son attrapeur avait été trop occupé à se foutre d’un Potter occupé à esquiver un cognard fou plutôt qu’à en profiter pour attraper le putain de vif juste au-dessus de sa putain de tête. D’ailleurs il se demande souvent pourquoi il a viré Terrence pour ce boulet, jusqu’à ce qu’une petite voix lui rappelle « Les balais Marc’, les balais. ». Il avait tellement gueulé qu’il avait bien cru s’être pété une corde vocale. Donc que fait-on quand on a pas digéré sa défaite ? On se venge. Et comment on se venge ? Bon ça en vrai ça dépend de son humeur mais là il avait opté pour de banales insultes et provocations dans un couloir rapidement vidé après les premiers échanges venimeux. Le climat de tension autour des gryffondor avait aidé le capitaine adverse à réagir au quart de tour, suffisait de taper sur le né-moldu pétrifié et le balafré diabolisé. Honnêtement il avait parfois du mal à croire le nombre de conneries qu’il pouvait proférer juste pour enrager l’autre, ça l’étonnait presque que ça marche encore. Encore que...ça c’est probablement parce que de manière générale, Wood a tout autant envie que lui d’un bon affrontement, ça le défoule mine de rien. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu’il a suggéré que la vraie stratégie de Wood c’était de faire tuer par Potter les joueurs des maisons adverses, même si il est clair que le gamin serait probablement en position foetal en train de chialer dans un coin s’il avait tué quelqu’un, survivant ou pas il a pas les tripes, et pouf ça avait explosé. Ouais et ça avait même tellement bien pété que la déflagration avait dû le sonner un peu. Parce qu’alors qu’il se préparait à un combat moldu, l’autre lui avait écrasé ses lèvres plutôt que ses phalanges dans la face. Et il ne l’avait pas laissé faire. Non pensez-vous, Marcus Flint faire preuve de bon sens... Il a carrément approfondit ce baiser maladroit dont on n’aurait su dire si le but était de dévorer la bouche de l’autre, de lui arracher la langue ou de lui déglinguer les lèvres. C’est flou, confus, grisant et étrangement entêtant. Ils étaient complètement jetés, bon à jeter. Flippant aussi un peu, parce que leurs robes ne ressemblaient plus à rien, que leurs chemises étaient froissées, que des boutons avaient lâchés et qu’il n’ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Peeves n’avait pas décidé de jouer aux dominos avec les armures un peu plus loin.

Autant dire que ça avait eu l’effet d’une douche froide. D’un coup ils avaient pris conscience qu’ils étaient en train de se lécher consciencieusement les amygdales, s’étaient séparés et s’étaient regardés un peu cons, comme deux ronds de flancs. Il y a eu un moment de flottement durant lequel leurs expressions choquées se répondaient l’une l’autre avant qu’ils ne décident de se casser sans un mot. Et Marcus est revenu dans sa salle commune comme un automate, en fait il ne serait même pas capable de dire ce qu’il avait fait entre le moment où il s’est séparé de Wood et celui où, allongé sur son lit, son regard est mollement tombé sur le bout de tissu bariolé. 

  
  
  


Pendant que Marcus joue nonchalamment avec sa cravate et se questionne pour savoir s’il aime ou non le rouge, Oliver lui s’est enfermé dans son dortoir dans lequel il tourne comme un lion en cage. Il est foutu c’est certain. Et il faudrait qu’il aille voir Mme Pomfresh parce que ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui a pris d’embrasser Flint ! Comme ça, sans raison. Les mecs ne l’attirent même pas en plus. Et puis même si c’était le cas, pas Flint bordel. N’importe qui mais pas lui. En plus, comme si ce n’était pas déjà suffisant, il avait fallu que l’autre réponde. Et pas qu’un peu en plus, non, sinon c’est pas drôle. Il n’avait pas embrassé ses lèvres, il avait dévoré furieusement sa bouche. Ça avait été tellement fiévreux que la tête leur en avait tourné. Quoi que, ils devaient quand même être déjà bien à l’ouest avant ça. Oliver ne comprend simplement pas comment il était passé de « je vais démolir son sourire narquois avec mes poings » à « je vais conquérir sa bouche avec ma langue et mes dents ». C’est clairement la pire situation dans laquelle il s’est jamais retrouvé, il n’est pas foutu d’avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, le bordel dans sa tête est tellement sans dessus dessous qu’on pourrait croire que c’est l’œuvre des jumeaux et de Peeves, enfin en considérant qu’ils puissent foutre le boxon dans la tête des gens comme dans une pièce du château. Et il y a cette foutue petite voix dans sa tête qui continue à se demander ce qu’il se serait passé s' ils n’avaient pas été interrompus. Et il ne peut tout simplement pas faire sortir cette foutue question de sa tête. Il avait été tellement pris dans la frénésie du baiser qu’il avait à peine remarqué qu’ils se débraillaient, au milieu d’un couloir, et que les dents de Flint ne se refermaient pas que sur ses lèvres mais sur chaque foutu morceau de peau qu’elles pouvaient atteindre et qu’il n’était pas mieux de son côté, il... Les poils de ses bras se hérissent, le simple souvenir lui file la chair de poule et il espère vraiment que c’est à cause du dégoût. Il a des pierres dans l’estomac et l’une d’elle doit être restée coincée dans sa gorge. Il n’ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit s’ils n’étaient pas revenus à eux. Il nie. C’est préférable, il préfère penser qu’ils n’auraient pas fait plus, pire. Il essaie de préserver sa santé mentale, alors qu’il est arrêté au milieu de son dortoir, les doigts enfoncés dans le crâne, courbé, et qu’il marmonne, râle, grogne des sons incompréhensibles plus que des mots. 

  
  


\- Ça va Oliver ?

  
  


Les mots le font sursauter et le sortent de son agitation. Percy se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte, un livre dans les mains et le dévisage avec un air qui lui dit qu’il fait bien de la préserver, sa santé mentale, parce que de l’extérieur il ne doit pas lui en rester beaucoup. Il a l’air d’attendre une réponse de sa part mais il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix pour l’instant. Il risquerait de se mettre à hurler.

  
  


\- Tu sais, si c’est à propos du changement de gardien des Pies de Montrose ça va aller tu sais, c’est pas si grave. Je suppose que le capitaine, l’entraîneur et...les autres gens qui gèrent l’équipe ne le feraient pas jouer s’il était si mauvais. Je sais que tu as une vraie passion pour le quidditch, continue son ami après un nouveau silence en s’avançant vers lui, et qu’en tant qu’écossais tu veux vraiment voir ton équipe favorite gagner mais là il faut… que tu te calmes un peu, que tu relativises. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? On dirait que tu frôles l’apoplexie. Et on dirait que ton uniforme est passé entre les branches du saule cogneur. Allez viens t’asseoir.

  
  


En temps normal, Oliver aurait fait une remarque sur le fait que pour quelqu’un qui disait ne pas avoir le temps pour ce genre de loisirs et éteindre son cerveau chaque fois qu’il commençait une tirade sur une équipe, Percy semble bien informé sur les changements de de joueurs de son équipe favorite. Il aurait aussi noté le fait que pour quelqu’un à qui beaucoup reprochent de ne s’inquiéter que de ce qui pourrait lui permettre d’obtenir le titre de préfet-en-chef, il prend toujours le temps pour ses amis. Et sa famille. Même s’il le fait souvent par le biais de remontrances. Mais ses pensées sont bien trop paralysées par Flint et son odieuse...Stop, il ne doit plus penser à ça. Alors au lieu de ça, il se laisse mollement guider jusqu’à son lit et s’y laisse tomber avec la grâce d’un troll. 

  
  


\- Oliver, s’inquiète Percy, est-ce que ça va ?

  
  


Oliver tourne la tête vers lui et ouvre la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer promptement. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou comment le dire. 

  
  


\- Ouais. Non, se ravise-t-il après une hésitation. J...je sais pas. Je crois que je viens de rouler la pelle du siècle à Flint, alors je crois que ça va pas trop au niveau du cigare. 

-Ah, répond Percy qui en perd son vocabulaire. C’était un sort ? Une brillante idée de serpentard pour se venger de leur défaite ? 

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été touché par un sort, mais j’espère. C’était complètement fou. Je m’apprêtais à lui coller mon poing dans la figure et pouf je me retrouve à…à...à lui lécher goulûment les amygdales et- 

\- Ça ira comme ça Oliver j’ai compris. Toi, Flint, le baiser de l’année. En tout cas si c’est un sale tour on en entendra sûrement parler demain et en tant que préfet je m’assurerais que les coupables reçoivent une punition exemplaire. Ce genre de chose est très mal toléré dans le règlement. Et puis, moi aussi j’ai envie qu’on gagne la coupe cette année alors si je peux légitimement retirer des points aux serpentards je ne vais pas me priver. 

\- Merci Percy, fait-il avant de marquer une hésitation. Mais…et si c’est pas un sort ?

\- On avisera, propose Percy. Il sera toujours temps de décider qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un moment de pur égarement. On est dans une école de sorcellerie, tu ne serais pas le premier à être frappé de folie. J’ai bien surpris mon frère sortant des toilettes des filles l’autre jour. Et j’ai dû lui retirer dix points.

  
  


Les paroles de Percy semblent le soulager d’un poids et ils échangent un sourire complice. Il est toujours un peu anxieux de savoir à quelle sauce il va être mangé mais au moins il se sent capable de se changer les idées. Il accepte même de travailler sur son devoir d’histoire de la magie. 

  
  


Mais Marcus n’a pas l’intention de faire quoi que ce soit à propos de ça. Il n’en parle même pas à Adrian et Terrence quand ils lui demandent ce qu’il fabrique avec une cravate de gryffondor. Alors que franchement rien ne le retient et qu’il n’en faudrait pas plus pour que tout le château soit au courant dès le petit déjeuner que Wood a craqué sa baguette. Il se contente de dire que c’est un trophée et qu’il l’a piqué à l’autre lors de leur précédente altercation. Ses amis en rient mais Terrence lui dit qu’il devrait faire quelque chose parce que ça commence à tourner à l’obsession pour le gardien adverse. Et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’il ne leur dit pas ce qui s’est passé. Parce qu’il sait qu’ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils n’ont jamais vraiment compris ce truc spécial qui existe entre eux, ce besoin qu’à Marcus depuis sa troisième année, depuis qu’ils se sont retrouvés sur des balais de chaque côté du terrain. C’est le poursuiveur contre le gardien, sa vision du quidditch contre la sienne, ses équipes contre les siennes, lui contre Wood et Wood contre lui. Et il se fout bien des gardiens des autres équipes, c’est pas pareil. Ils n’ont pas la même étincelle dans le regard, la même passion dans le jeu, la même envie féroce de gagner. Ils ne sont pas à la hauteur. Et c’est un truc qu’il ne peut pas expliquer avec des mots, hors de compréhension. C’est bien au-delà d’une simple rivalité pour la coupe de quidditch. Il n’est pas obsédé par lui, il n’a juste pas fini son combat. Il sait que leur coup de sang donnerait lieu à des débats d’interprétations dont il ne veut pas. Il pourrait dire à Terrence qu’il n’est pas obsédé, mais il a déjà eu trop de fois cette discussion pour la savoir stérile. Alors il change de sujet et la cravate chamarrée est vite oubliée de ses camarades. 

Ce matin au réveil il avait presque oublié les évènements de la veille quand ses yeux accrochent le bout de tissu chatoyant. Et il prend une décision qui va à l’encontre de son comportement habituel. Il le fourre dans sa malle et décide d’ignorer tout ça, y compris Wood lui-même. Ce matin dans la grande salle, pas de scan de la table opposée, pas d’œillade hostile. Et il en va de même pour les jours suivants. Pas d’altercation d’aucune sorte, pas la moindre anicroche. C’est tellement inhabituel de sa part qu’il s’attend presque à ce que ses camarades lui demande s’il est dans son état normal, il n’a pas mentionné l’équipe adverse et leur capitaine de la semaine. Mais personne ne dit rien, il n’y a qu’à lui que ça doit sembler aux antipodes de son quotidien, qu’à lui que ça doit sembler déroutant.

  
  


À lui et à Oliver. Quand le lendemain il s’était finalement rendu compte de la disparition de sa cravate au moment de s’habiller il s’était attendu à débarquer dans la grande salle et à devoir faire face à un Flint triomphant, racontant, déformant et amplifiant les évènement de la veille en la brandissant comme preuve irréfutable. Il avait passé tout le chemin à réfléchir à sa défense et avait regretté que Percy soit parti plus tôt, le roux avait toujours de bonnes idées. Mais rien, aucun commentaire d’aucun serpentard, pas même le moindre sourire narquois. Son petit déjeuner se déroula tout à fait normalement. À un détail près, il ne croisa pas son regard une seule fois malgré son attention rivée à sa table. Et il en avait été de même toute la semaine, pas la moindre insulte, pas la plus petite provocation, pas le moindre aperçu de ses yeux féroces. Inquiet et peut-être légèrement paranoïaque, il en a parlé à Percy qui lui avait répondu qu’il ne voyait pas de quoi il se plaignait et que ça devrait le soulager que Flint lui fasse des vacances. Mais sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi il n’arrive pas à s’en réjouir, ça le perturbe trop. 

Et peut-être qu’après tout il ne tourne pas très rond ces temps-ci parce qu’il décide finalement de faire quelque chose de si stupidement gryffondorien qu’il faudrait peut-être bien l’interner à Sainte-Mangouste. Plutôt que de profiter de la paix qui lui est offerte sur un plateau d’argent pour préparer de nouvelles stratégies en toute quiétude, il guette le passage de Flint dans un couloir proche de la salle de sortilège et l’interpelle.

  
  


\- Woody, fait-il avec surprise avant de poursuivre d’un ton caustique, qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

  
  


Et Oliver se sent un peu stupide. Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ? Savoir pourquoi l’autre semble avoir abandonné leurs joutes. Ça lui semble complètement idiot maintenant qu’il se retrouve face à lui. Mais il ne se laisse pas démonter. 

  
  


\- Ma cravate, répond t-il avec aplomb.

\- Ta cravate, répète Marcus un peu hébété.

\- J’en ai pas quarante et je suis sûr que tu m’a volé celle que je portais quand...la dernière fois. Et je veux la récupérer.

  
  


Marcus se demande s’ils vont réellement avoir cette conversation. Si Oliver est vraiment venu le chercher jusqu’ici, alors que n’importe qui pourrait les entendre, pour récupérer sa foutue cravate. Il estime qu’il a déjà eu de la chance qu’il ne soit pas accompagné de quelqu’un. Mais l’autre a un regard avec une expression si décidée qu’il sait que oui. Et c’est tellement incongru qu’il se demande s’il n’est pas en train de faire un rêve surréaliste. Un instant il envisage d’accepter puis il se rend compte que non, il n’a pas envie de la lui rendre. Déjà parce qu’il veut la garder, ce qui en soit lui suffirait déjà en temps normal, ensuite parce qu’il vient de se rendre compte que son air d’hippogriffe buté lui a manqué et que ça lui donne envie de le contredire.

  
  


\- Non, je l’ai, je la garde. C’est mon trophée, déclare-t-il avec un large sourire qui fait enrager son interlocuteur.

\- Flint, ordonne Oliver en sortant sa baguette, rends-la moi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire de ta baguette Wood, me lancer un sort ? Même si tu le faisais ça ne changerait rien, elle est dans mon dortoir. Tu n’as aucun moyen de me forcer à aller te la chercher.

  
  


Oliver a une expression contrariée. Flint a raison et son air narquois l’insupporte. Au fond, il ne sait même pas s’il veut vraiment la récupérer ou s’il fait tout ça uniquement pour perpétrer leurs querelles. Mais il a soudain une idée. Un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage, et avant que l’autre ne puisse réagir, sa baguette pointée sur lui, il prononce simplement « Impendimenta ».

Marcus n’a pas le temps de réagir et le maléfice d’entrave fait son œuvre. Il grogne et ne peut empêcher un Oliver triomphant de lui ôter sa cravate. 

  
  


\- Très bien. Donnant-donnant. Tout à l’heure après le repas, tu me rends ma cravate et je te rends la tienne. Disons 20 heures au niveau de la statue de Gregory le Hautain au 5e. 

  
  


Et il se casse comme ça, sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Marcus se sent parfaitement ridicule et il est presque reconnaissant à l’héritier de Serpentard pour la frousse qu’il file à tout le monde parce qu’il est certain que si quelqu’un passait et le trouvait immobile comme ça, il s’étoufferait de honte. Encore heureux que ce foutu maléfice soit très limité dans le temps. 

Quand il atteint finalement sa salle commune il doit avoir un visage particulièrement antipathique parce qu’un groupe de gamin s’éloigne consciencieusement de son passage. Il ouvre si violemment la porte de son dortoir que le son en fait sursauter ses camarades qui se détournent rapidement de lui, ça fait longtemps qu’ils ne font plus attention à ses colères. Il balance son sac sur son lit, le cerveau en ébullition. Il ouvre sa malle avec tout autant de violence que la porte, les gonds en pèteraient presque, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’il aurait à les réparer. Les sortilèges de réparation étaient peut-être ceux qu’il réussissait le mieux. Il aimait bien exploser des trucs pour passer ses nerfs, à la moldue de préférence, c’était le plus exutoire. Il lui faut peu de temps pour repérer le bout de tissu rouge et or, il le saisit avec un sourire mauvais. Wood peut aller se faire voir, des cravates il en a plein. Puisqu’il n’a pas voulu de sa paix et qu’il ne l’a pas laissé jeter aux oubliettes le souvenir de la dernière fois, il va lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Et il n’a plus aucune raison de ne pas exposer son trophée. D’un sort, il la fixe au baldaquin de manière bien visible et observe le rendu d’un air satisfait. Miles Bletchey, qui discutait avec Adrian et Terrence quand Marcus est entré, jette un regard interrogatif à ses amis. Adrian lui fait un signe de la main pour lui signifier de laisser tomber, mais il l’ignore et s’avance vers Marcus. 

  
  


\- Pourquoi t’accroches une cravate de gryffondor à ton lit ?

\- C’est celle de Wood, répond un Marcus souriant comme si c’était une explication suffisante.

\- D’accord, fait Terrence, mais pourquoi tu l’accroches seulement maintenant alors que ça fait presque une semaine que tu la lui a piqué pour t’en servir de trophée.

\- Il m’a cassé les couilles pour la récupérer alors il peut aller se faire foutre.

\- Je comprends sur le principe, l'esprit de contradiction tout ça, mais tu sais qu’il ne peut pas la voir ? , fait remarquer Adrian.

\- Je sais mais ça lui fera les pieds quand même de savoir qu’elle est exposée comme ça au milieu du dortoir.

\- Mec, souffle Miles, je comprendrais jamais ta logique. Si c’est le faire chier que tu veux pourquoi tu l’accroches pas dans la salle commune à la vue de tous ?

\- Parce que pour l’instant ça suffit amplement.

\- Pour l’instant, demande-t-il ?

  
  


Mais Marcus ne répond pas, il se contente de hausser les sourcils en souriant, ce qui suffit en général à le faire passer du côté flippant, un Marcus qui sourit comme ça c’est un Marcus qui prépare quelque chose. Alors Adrian propose d’aller dîner. Pendant le repas Marcus cherche Wood et quand il ancre finalement ses yeux dans les siens il lui offre un regard plein de fiel auquel l’autre répond par un sourire railleur. Et il se promet de lui faire ravaler sa provocation. 

  
  


Déjà il le fait bien poireauter une dizaine de minutes devant la statue de Gregory le Hautain, le lion n’est pas patient et c’est un visage contrarié qui l'accueille quand il daigne enfin se montrer.

  
  


\- Ma cravate Flint, demande-t-il de but en blanc dès qu’il arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Je crois pas non, répond-t-il en envahissant délibérément son espace personnel pour le forcer à reculer.

\- Très bien, je vais foutre le feu à la tienne alors, tente Oliver sans bouger d’un pouce.

\- Je crois que t’as pas bien compris Woody. J’en ai rien à carrer de ma cravate, et franchement je pige pas pourquoi tu persistes à te montrer aussi con pour récupérer la tienne. Si tu me l’avais pas demandée, elle aurait probablement fini oubliée au fond de ma malle. Mais puisque tu me casses les couilles pour la récupérer et que t’emmerder est mon passe-temps favori juste après le quidditch je l’ai accroché sur mon lit à baldaquin pour l’exposer. Et peut-être que si tu m’emmerdes trop je finirais par l‘accrocher dans la salle commune.

\- T’as pas intérêt à faire ça…

\- Sinon quoi Woody, l’interrompt-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient dangereusement proches, tu vas te jeter sur moi et m’embrasser comme la dernière fois ? 

\- Arrête, fait Oliver en reculant mal à l’aise.

\- Arrêter quoi, continue Marcus qui avance d’autant, de parler de ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois, quand tu t’es jeté sur mes lèvres comme un putain d’assoiffé ? Qu’on s’est probablement roulés la pelle de l’année dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du mal ? Parce que c'est ce qui s’est passé pourtant.

\- C’était un accident, justifie Oliver qui a reculé jusqu’à presque toucher la tapisserie opposée à la statue qui représente un barde et trois femmes tissant une cape avec la peau d’un dragon, un sort qui a ricoché.

\- Oh non Woody c’était pas un sort, contredit Marcus en se penchant à son oreille, parce qu’il n’y avait que nous dans le couloir. Et c’était pas un accident non plus, tu n’as pas glissé et même si ça avait été le cas…, suspend-t-il sa phrase le temps de planter son regard dans le sien, embarrassé, ta langue dans ma bouche c’était totalement volontaire.

\- Et toi alors, répond Oliver qui ne veut pas se laisser faire, c’était totalement volontaire de ne pas m’arrêter ?

  
  


Marcus ne répond rien, il a un rictus provocateur et se réjouit de l’air embarrassé de son vis-à-vis. D’un geste vif il récupère la cravate verte et argent que l’autre avait dans son poing. 

  
  


\- Moi ce n’est pas pareil, expose-t-il calmement en passant le bout de tissu autour du cou du gryffondor, qui reste statique, pour le nouer avec des gestes lents en rythme avec le flot de ses paroles, ce n’est pas moi qui ait initié. C’est toi qui m’a attaqué avec ta bouche plutôt que ton poing je n’ai fait que me défendre. Et surtout, contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas embarrassé par tout ça alors que toi tu as tellement peur que tout le monde sache que le grand Oliver Wood, le fier capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor a embrassé le capitaine de Serpentard, Marcus Flint, le type avec du sang de troll, que tu serais prêt à tout pour récupérer ta foutue cravate, achève-t-il en finissant de nouer la cravate d’un geste brusque. En ce qui concerne la mienne, ajoute-t-il finalement après quelques secondes de silence, tu peux la garder.

  
  


Et juste comme ça il tourne les talons. Il semble à Oliver que son cerveau tourne au ralenti, il aimerait trouver quelque chose à répliquer, à faire pour ne pas avoir l’impression de perdre misérablement contre Flint, n’importe quoi. Et c’est ce qu’il dit. 

  
  


\- Tu fais le malin Flint, mais tu n’assumes pas tant que ça.

L’autre fait volte-face immédiatement et Oliver regrette déjà de ne pas s’être tu mais il ne peut pas reprendre ses mots. Alors, conscient que ce qu’il s’apprête à dire n’apportera rien de bon, il fait appel à son courage de gryffondor pour aller vaillamment au bout de sa connerie. 

  
  


\- La preuve, tu dis que tu n’as fait que te défendre mais te mettre à me débrailler pour embrasser tout ce que tu pouvais ce n’est pas ça se défendre. Si tu t’étais réellement défendu, tu m’aurais collé un pain. Si tu n’étais pas embarrassé, si tu assumais, Flint, toute ta foutue maison serait déjà au courant et ma cravate serait exposée à la vue de tous dans la salle commune ou la grande salle.

  
  


À chacune de ses phrases, le serpentard se rapprochait de nouveau de lui, le visage de plus en plus contrarié. Maintenant Flint envahit de nouveau son espace personnel, prêt à exploser comme souvent, mais il ne perd pas son aplomb et continue de le défier du regard. Mais sa témérité vacille un instant quand une flamme qu’il ne voit habituellement que quand l’autre s'apprête à lancer le souaffle dans ses anneaux s’allume dans le regard de l’autre et qu’il se fend d’un sourire roublard. 

Marcus saisit violemment sa cravate et écrase rudement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est si agressif qu’il lui en meurtrirait presque les lèvres. C’est impétueux. Et la raison d'Oliver est balayée, soufflée comme un fétu de paille. Comme la première fois, il se laisse emporter par ce truc qui l’électrise. Par cette appétence qui déferle depuis le fonds de ses entrailles pour le submerger.

Marcus n’en mène pas large non plus. Il ne contrôle plus rien, il s’est laissé happé. Il est pris à son propre piège, prisonnier de ses sensations et de la brûlure dévorante que lui procure le contact de l’autre. C’est irraisonné, instinctif, sommaire, brut, barbare, primitif. Ça les écrase, c’en est étourdissant, capiteux, grisant, enivrant. Leurs sens les oppressent tant que la tête leur en tournerait presque. C’est apoplectique.

  
  


Plaqué contre le mur, enfiévré, Oliver se raccroche à la tapisserie pour ne pas perdre pied. Des dents irrégulières se referment rudement sur son épaule et sa main agrippe vigoureusement le motif de luth du barde. Il bascule un peu plus dans l’étreinte, il a l’impression de tomber dans un gouffre dont il ne pourra plus ressortir quand une douleur soudaine irradie sa tête et son dos. La reconnexion avec la réalité est cuisante. Ils ont chuté, la tapisserie s’est ouverte dans son dos et ils ont dégringolé dans une pièce pour atterrir durement sur la pierre. Ils sont hagards et pantelants, leur démence semble refluer doucement alors que Flint se dégage de son corps pour s’asseoir. La raison commence doucement à se frayer un chemin dans leurs esprits embrumés. 

Et Oliver prend terriblement conscience de l’état dans lequel il se trouve à cause du Serpentard. C’est la deuxième fois et c’est déjà trop pour lui, ils sont complètement désaxés. Il abandonne la fierté des lions pour se carapater dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. 

  
  


Les gens de sa maison ont à peine le temps de le voir passer qu’il est déjà dans les douches. Il croise son reflet dans le miroir, il est complètement dépenaillé, ses cheveux sont en bataille, sa chemise défaite, ses lèvres sont rouges, gonflées et légèrement fendues, il a des marques rouges là où les doigts de Flint l’ont cramponnés. On pourrait croire qu’il sort tout juste d’une violente échauffourée si les marques qui clairsemaient son cou, ses clavicules et ses épaules n’étaient pas si équivoques et si autour de son cou la cravate verte et argent ne le narguait pas. Il s’en débarrasse avec brusquerie comme de ses vêtements avant de sauter dans la douche où il se frotte rageusement sous le jet froid pour chasser les réminiscences du toucher du serpentard qui le hante. Quand il sort finalement ses membres sont engourdis et sa peau rouge. Il lance un charme de glamour sur son cou pour camoufler les marques et se rhabille non sans fourrer la cravate dans sa poche et quitte les douches pour aller s’affaler sur son lit la tête dans l’oreiller. 

  
  


C’est comme ça que le trouve Percy en rentrant de sa ronde avec Pénélope qui a peut-être duré un petit peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais il est tard, et il fait sombre alors même si les autres lui ont dit l’avoir vu rentrer comme une furie dans la tour et se ruer dans les douches sans parler à personne, Percy ne va pas le voir. Il hésite pourtant debout devant le lit, mais de là où il est, son ami a l’air de dormir et il ne veut pas le réveiller. En plus, leurs deux autres camarades de dortoir sont là aussi et il n’est pas sûr qu’Oliver lui racontera la vérité s’il y a des oreilles indiscrètes. Surtout que vous pouvez appeler ça de l’intuition mais le préfet est persuadé que Flint n’est pas étranger à tout ça. En fait ce n’est généralement pas compliqué, les choses qui affectent Oliver sont majoritairement reliées à deux sujets : le quidditch et Flint, une chance sur deux. Alors à la place il va se coucher, demain c’est samedi il aura tout le temps de jouer les solveurs.

Ou peut-être pas en fait. Percy est le genre de personne à penser que l’avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, en fait même si il le voulait ses obligations l’empêcheraient de paresser au lit le week-end. Et il apprécie la quiétude de la salle commune quand les rayons du soleil se reflètent sur les tentures réconfortantes, l’atmosphère dorée et chaleureuse lui donne toujours le sourire de bon matin. C’est comme si la pièce elle-même se réveillait avant ses bruyants occupants. Cette période de l’année est propice pour observer la manière dont les raies de lumières rebondissent sur les enluminures d’or tandis que l’aube pointe à l’horizon, comme annonciatrice de la vie rebondissante des gryffondors. C’est peut-être le moment qu’il souhaiterait le plus pouvoir partager avec Pénélope et ce qui lui manquera le plus quand il quittera le château. Pourtant la quiétude de cet instant lui semble bien loin à présent que la matinée est bien entamée et que la majorité des autres étudiants vont et viennent dans la salle dans un foisonnement de discussions et d’activités. Oliver n’est toujours pas sorti de son lit ce qui est suffisamment inhabituel pour un acharné de l’entraînement comme lui en dehors du fait que rien que pour profiter d’un bon petit-déjeuner comme il ne peut en manger que le week-end, il devrait déjà être hors de ses rideaux depuis une bonne heure. Il a même reçu des regards interrogateurs des membres de l’équipe de quidditch. De ce qu’il en sait, aucun entraînement n’était prévu ce matin mais d’ordinaire ça n’empêche pas pour autant leur capitaine de les tirer du lit de bonne heure pour leur parler stratégie et plans de jeu. Décidant qu’il avait suffisant attendu et conscient que le petit déjeuner ne serait bientôt plus servi, il fait un rapide aller-retour dans la grande salle pour y prendre une assiette d’œuf aux bacons avec un toast et un verre de jus de citrouille qu’il ramène après un léger enchantement dans le dortoir. D’ordinaire, il apprécie assez peu que l’on ramène de la nourriture dans les chambres parce qu’il estime que ce n’est pas très hygiénique mais il estime que c’est un cas de force majeur. Quand il entre, il est satisfait de voir que les deux autres ne sont pas là. D’un coup de baguette, il ferme la porte et ouvre brusquement les rideaux du baldaquin de la même manière. Oliver grogne une protestation suivie d’un vague reproche et plonge sa tête sous les couvertures. Mais Percy ne compte pas se laisser faire. Il pose précautionneusement les victuailles au bout du lit et arrache de sa poigne les draps. 

  
  


« - Percy laisse moi tranquille, marmonne Oliver en se redressant. 

\- Non, il est presque 11 heures et il est hors de question que tu passes la journée dans ton lit.

\- Si c’est pour le devoir de métamorphose que tu dis ça, je…

\- C’est pas pour le devoir de métamorphose, le coupe Percy. Enfin j’espère que tu l’as commencé quand même, hein. C’est parce qu’il paraît qu’hier tu t’es rué comme une furie dans la salle de bain et que tu es affalé sur ton lit depuis. 

\- Ça va, t’inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, prétexte le brun .

\- Hier soir tu avais l’air de très bien aller au dîner, tu t’es couché tout habillé et fatigué ou pas je ne t’ai jamais vu rester au lit suffisamment longtemps pour risquer de louper le petit-déjeuner. Alors voilà ce qu’on va faire : tu vas manger ce que je t’ai ramené et tu vas me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé. »

  
  


Oliver voudrait pouvoir dire à Percy de le laisser tranquille mais d’une part son estomac se rappelle soudain à lui avec un gargouillis fort peu discret et d’autre part il ne connait que trop bien l’air qu’arbore son meilleur ami et il sait d’avance qu’il n’aura pas gain de cause et qu’il ne le lâchera pas tant qu’il n’aura pas obtempéré, c’est qu’il pouvait se montrer aussi têtu qu’un hippogriffe. Alors il se contente de pousser un long soupir en lui faisant signe de s’asseoir sur le matelas avant de se saisir de l’assiette et du verre. L’autre a la prévenance de le laisser manger en silence et referme plutôt les rideaux avant de lancer un sort pour les isoler. 

  
  


\- Alors ?, demande finalement le rouquin.

\- Flintm’aembrasséj’aipasétéfoutudelerepousseretçamerenddingue, déballe Oliver d’une traite sans respirer.

\- Hein, fait Percy qui n’a compris que « Flint ».

  
  


Embarrassé, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer sa situation à son meilleur ami, Oliver garde le silence quelques secondes. Finalement, il repousse les restes de son repas, déboutonne sa chemise froissée et attrape sa baguette pour dissiper le charme de glamour toujours actif. 

Aussitôt les yeux de Percy se fixent sur les traces rougeâtres sporadiques du cou et des clavicules de son ami, l’une d’entre elles, sur son épaule, ressemble presque à une ecchymose. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour que son cerveau parvienne à faire le lien, que la gêne ne fasse son chemin et qu’il ne commence à s’empourprer. 

  
  


\- Est-ce que c’est, commence-t-il ébahi sans pour autant finir.

\- Ouais, lui répond Oliver, le regard fermement fixé sur le verre vide, rouge de gêne.

\- Et c’est Flint qui t’as fait ça ?

  
  


Il ne lui répond pas et hoche simplement la tête. 

  
  


\- Comment c’est possible ?

  
  


En voilà une bonne question à laquelle il n’a pas la réponse. Il se sent honteux de ne pas avoir su le repousser par deux fois et le souvenir brûlant le hante. Incapable de supporter le regard de son ami, il laisse retomber sa tête en arrière et la planque sous son oreiller. 

  
  


\- J’en sais rien, geint-il avant de continuer malgré le fait que sa voix soit étouffée par le coussin, je voulais juste récupérer ma putain de cravate moi. Mais non évidemment c’était pas possible, s’énerve-t-il tout à coup en se redressant, parce qu’il fallait que ce connard fasse chier ! Il pouvait pas juste me la rendre, noooon, il fallait que Môssieur l’accroche dans son dortoir, juste pour faire chier. Et comme ça suffisait pas il fallait qu’il ramène ce foutu baiser sur la table ! Tu sais quoi Perc’ je suis trop con, déclare-t-il de plus en plus faiblement, je suis trop con, il allait se casser, on allait en rester là et moi je fais quoi ? Je le provoque. Et...Et il m’embrasse, avoue-t-il enfin la tête de nouveau sous l’oreiller. Et je te jure que j’aurais voulu le repousser Perc’. Je te jure. Mais j’ai pas pu...C’était trop…cinglé. Il m’embrassait et je répondais, à croire que mon cerveau s'était fait la malle. Il m'embrassait et j’aimais ça…Percy, honnêtement tu penses que je suis complètement foutu ?

\- Je pense, souffle-t-il après un long silence où il tentait d’assimiler toutes les informations, que tu es dans la merde.

  
  


Et de mémoire de gryffondor, personne n’avait jamais entendu Percy jurer comme il le fit. Si Oliver n’avait pas été si mortifié, il en aurait été impressionné et aurait peut-être pris des notes pour en ressortir un ou deux à l’occasion. 

  
  


Inconscient d’imiter les gestes de son plus grand rival, le premier réflexe de Marcus a également été de se prendre une douche, glacée. En espérant que ça calmerait ses esprits. Mais d’après lui ça avait plutôt empiré les choses parce qu’il s’était mis à penser. Pas qu’ordinairement ça ne lui arrivait pas, tout le monde pense, tout le temps et on ne devient pas capitaine d’une équipe de quidditch si on ne sait pas réfléchir. En fait il était même loin d’être stupide contrairement à ce que son aspect pouvait laisser penser. Simplement il était plus du genre à décider de focaliser son intelligence sur ce que d’autres considéraient comme des conneries que sa connerie sur des choses intelligentes. Mais il était rare de le voir réellement pensif. Parce que Marcus était un être simple qui fonctionnait à l’instinct et ne se remettait jamais en question en dehors d’un terrain de quidditch. Alors quand, après sa douche, il s’était affalé dans un fauteuil faisant face aux strangulots du lac, après en avoir dégagé un gamin. Son air sérieux et ses yeux fixés sur les créatures sans les voir en avaient surpris plus d’un. Seulement, au vu de sa mâchoire serrée, personne ne s’était risqué à l’interroger sur ses réflexions. Ce n’est qu’une fois que tous les autres élèves sont partis se coucher que Terrence s’approche de lui et s’assoit sur le fauteuil à côté. 

  
  


\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ? , grogne Marcus.

\- De ce qui te bouffe suffisamment pour passer toute la soirée les yeux dans le vague, dans la salle commune avec l’air d’un type en pleine introspection.

\- Non, il ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder. 

\- C’est Wood ? , tente l’ancien attrapeur avec le ton bienveillant qu’on emploie pour obtenir les aveux d’un enfant.

  
  


L’effet est immédiat, l’autre tourne sa tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. 

  
  


\- Comment t’as deviné ?

\- C’était pas difficile. T’es parti de la salle commune comme un conquérant pour aller l’emmerder avec cette histoire de cravate et t’es prostré dans ce fauteuil depuis ton retour.

\- C’est pas vrai. J’ai été prendre une douche avant.

\- Marc’ je sais que les discussions au coin du feu c’est pas trop notre truc mais ça fait presque 6 ans qu’on est pote. Il s’est passé quoi ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ? T’as perdu ? Qu’est-ce qui était différent de d’habitude ?

\- On s’est pas battu. Et je crois que je suis gay, assène Marcus de but en blanc après quelques secondes. 

\- Ah, fait Terrence qui a besoin de quelques secondes pour accuser le coup, celle-là je l’avais pas vu venir. Et, commence-t-il conscient qu’il est censé dire un truc parce pour se mettre à nu sur un truc pareil c’est que Marcus doit vraiment lui faire confiance, tu t’en es rendu compte à cause de Wood ? Il s’est passé un truc entre vous ? Ça expliquerait ta pseudo obsession pour lui depuis des années.

\- J’suis pas obsédé par Wood, réplique-t-il avec automatisme. Et on s’est...C’est même pas qu’on s’est embrassés parce que c’était même plus un baiser à ce stade, plus comme le patin du siècle et encore. Deux fois. C’est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec sa cravate la semaine dernière.

\- Je vois…et tu...vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non ! Et je veux pas sortir avec lui. Je sais même pas comment on en est arrivés là. À chaque fois on était sur le point de se foutre salement des beignes mais au lieu de ça on finissait par, tu sais, explique t-il en faisant un vague signe de la main.

\- Et donc tu penses que tu es gay. C’était si bien que ça ? 

\- J’sais pas. C’était pas pareil. Carrément autre chose en fait. Je saurais même pas comment t’expliquer ça. Embrasser une fille c’est sympa mais sans plus et c’est toujours un peu malaisant pour moi parce qu’il faut que je fasse mon gentil, embrasser Wood c’est différent.

\- Différent comment ?

\- C’est quoi cette question à la con, tu veux que je te roule une pelle pour te montrer, fait Marcus avec un ton faussement colérique.

\- Oula non, très peu pour moi, le prends pas mal hein mais je préfère quand mes partenaires sont plus en courbes.

Ils échangent un sourire amusé à la réponse de Terrence. 

\- Plus sérieusement je saurais pas t’expliquer. C’est un peu comme jouer au quidditch.

\- Tu t’agrippes fermement au manche et tu vires de bord, demande l’autre malicieusement.

\- Sale, rit-t-il. C’est plutôt qu’on s’embrasse comme on s’envoie des cognards. C’est violent. Mais sur le coup j’en ai tellement envie que ça devient impératif. On se pousse, on se mord, on se marque et ouaip, je crois bien que j’ai jamais autant bandé de ma triste vie.

\- Eh ben. Et tu comptes faire quelque chose à propos de ça ?

\- Franchement ? J’en sais rien. D’un côté j’ai furieusement envie de recommencer quitte à jouer avec la queue du dragon qui dort et de l’autre c’est Oliver putain de Wood, le putain de capitaine de Gryffondor.

\- Eh ben. Si un jour quelqu’un m’avait dit que Marcus Flint pèserait le pour et le contre avant de faire ce qu’il veut je lui aurais ri au nez. Mais j’comprends. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à penser pour une soirée. Et lui, interroge-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, il réagit comment à votre galochage frénétique ?

\- Alors déjà galochage c’est super moche. Et il fait peine à voir pour un prétendu courageux gryffondor, il prend la fuite plus vite qu’un vif d’or.

\- Mais il participe au baiser ?

\- Ouais et pas qu’un peu. En fait, c'est lui qui m’a embrassé la première fois. Mais il assume carrément pas. Et j’assume pas tant que ça non plus. Je veux dire t’imagines la honte si ça se savait ?

\- Je pense que tu t’en sortirais Marc’, t’as le cuir solide. Et puis je pense que les gens préféreraient essayer de faire un câlin au saule pleureur que de venir te faire chier avec un truc pareil. C’est plutôt Wood qui se retrouverait en position fœtale.

Et Marcus ne répondit rien. Parce qu’il ne trouvait rien à répondre. En temps normal la perspective de foutre l’autre à mal lui aurait arraché un sourire mais pas ce soir. Ce soir cette perspective l’emmerdait et ce simple fait menaçait de faire poindre en lui un nouvel accès de colère. Mais il était reconnaissant à Terrence de l’avoir fait parler. Il se sentait mieux. Il n’avait même pas eu conscience d'être tendu à cause de tous ces événements. Et ça le rassurait de savoir que quelqu’un était là pour le soutenir si besoin. C’était pas un truc courant chez lui d’avoir besoin de soutien. D’habitude il faisait ce qu’il voulait et réduisait au silence les gens qui l’ouvraient sans avoir besoin de personne. Mais avoir quelqu’un sur qui compter c’était bien aussi. Terrence était parfois un connard mais on pouvait compter sur lui et il savait garder un secret. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Vous me croyez si je vous dit qu'à la base tout est partie d'une scène que j'ai lu dans la chambre des secrets et qui m'a donnée une idée et qu'au final je ne suis même pas encore arrivée à ce que je planifier réellement de faire ?


End file.
